


Ahoge Essay

by Moonichrome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Essay, Evolution, I use science words, ahoges, and how they came to be, but with actual biology, can u tell I'm shsl chaos yet, literally just us talking about ahoges, possibly crack, random yeets, spoilers i guess, thanks to all the mates, uwu, very stupid, we threw a bit of gay there ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonichrome/pseuds/Moonichrome
Summary: It all started with a silly conversation about the genes of ahoges in a discord server, when I suddenly came up with the exclamation - ahoges aren't genetic, they're mutations! So, with the help of whatever I caught from my bio class and my fellow Kira, we wrote this essay-thing that is... just a tad bit too crack-y to be professional. Just a little, though.
Relationships: Naegi Komaru/Fukawa Touko (Implied)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	Ahoge Essay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiraLioden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraLioden/gifts).



> the person I'm gifting is the fellow who helped me write. u da best bro.  
> ahaha yeah I'm chaos and I kinda disrupted half the time when writing this but technically my idea and I regret nothing  
> in other news, every time we wrote "DanganRonpa franchise", I edited it to say DanganRonpuppies franchfurries and I honestly kinda regret not keeping one of those in there.

[I can't make the text rainbow sorry](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TczGIaLz1j6kVsEUiA3Ws-4TIzrjpIvOt6QSp5jlev8/edit?usp=sharing)

In case you can't open it, here's the not-as-good version, please open the document when you can.

**Essay Thing UwU**

**_By:_ **

_Laila Flaffy Penfeathers_

_Kira Something i can edit later lmao_

**YEET**

Now that we have your attention, this essay discusses a very important biological issue: ahoges. While the ahoge is a common sight in anime and manga, it is the near tell-tale trait of the protagonists in the series _DangaRonpa._ Examples include characters such as Saihara Shuich, Naegi Makoto, and Hinata Hajime. In the first two games, the ahoge was found only as a trait of the playable character—Naegi and Hinata. But unlike the first two games of the series, _New DanganRonpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing_ (known as _Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony_ in English, and henceforth abbreviated as NDRV3) introduced more than just a protagonist sporting an ahoge; Kiibo also bore an ahoge, and characters that had two ahoges instead of the typical one had also appeared. At first glance, this seems a bizarre design choice, but in actuality, this phenomenon can be explained through genetics and natural selection. Yes.

Before we can describe the specifics, we must stress what makes a character into a protagonist, who we will claim, in this essay, to be a special, evolved subspecies of the human race. The “protagonists” are described as the main, or at least vaguely playable characters, in the _DanganRonpa_ franchise. As noted in both _Dangan Ronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei_ and _Super_ _Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy_ ( _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_ and _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair,_ respectively), the protagonist also survives the entire game, along with other characters that will henceforth be referred to as “side characters”. In the spin-off game _Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode_ ( _Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls_ ), we have two very gay protagonists with ahoges who survive the shit that is Haji Towa or whatever. Before any complaints are made, let it be known that Toko and Komaru are definitely Ultra Gay and that’s the truth of the case. Yes. You read right. _Ultra Despair Girls_ said Gay Rights.

**BUT ANYWAY!!**

Returning to the primary topic, the association of ahoges with protagonists demonstrates that in the environment of a killing game, people with ahoges—although rarer than than their non-ahoge peers—had a higher chance of survival because they were protagonists. How so? At the time, luck, but ultimately (heh, ultimate), it was through the power of **E** **V** **O** **L** **U** **T** **I** **O** **N** and natural selection.

I know what you’re thinking: 11 hours of natural selection?! That’s some fast evolution right there. I know. _DanganRonpa_ characters are bacteria confirmed, uwu. Even pressing the upper limits of 50+ hours of gay, it seems too short a time for evolving.

We jest, don’t worry.

Now, to the actual research we did, or in more correct terms, talking in a fanfic server without actual research involved. It’s great.

As you probably don’t know, zebras are black with white stripes. How does that relate to _DanganRonpa_ Evolution Theories™, you ask?

Well, we have discovered that Ahoges, while starting as a mutation in the early days, such as the first few seasons, soon became popular in the world in which the _DanganRonpa_ show is taking place (a world we will suggest to be fictional, as to soothe the minds of concerned parents that want fame and happiness for their kids). With the sixth chapter of NDRV3, it was revealed that the world of this game mirrored our own; the other installments of the franchise we know were fictional to the world of _NDRV3_ as well. Unlike this world, the whole world was bored in its peace, and people clung to _DanganRonpa_ as exciting entertainment. Still, they became bored of the _fictional_ aspect of the franchise after _Danganronpa 3 – The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen_ ( _Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School_ ) aired. To combat this boredom, the company running the show in their world—known as _Team DanganRonpa_ —soon started the first live-action killing game. From then on, there would be real murders, real victims, and real executions. But by the nature of _DanganRonpa_ , there would also be a protagonist—or in other words, someone with an ahoge. Since the ahoge was still rare at the time, this meant certain survival.

In itself, this means little. But since _DanganRonpa_ is technically a game show, the producers offered both fame and fortune to the winners (this is suggested by Momota Kaito’s audition tape, as seen in the sixth chapter of _NDRV3_ ). This would mean that protagonists would almost certainly get rewarded for their participation. Many people would also know or care about them as characters, often more so than they feel about the other survivors. A relationship with former protagonists would likely be beneficial to any potential children as well.

Even if they do not choose to pursue the protagonist (or in the case of some earlier generations, accepted the fact that they would not be able to marry Naegi), people still have a tendency to get attached to major figures in media, which can influence their choice in partners. With the protagonists being such an influential figure in the killing games, it would come as no surprise if having an ahoge appeared more attractive to a potential mate. This can cause some of the children to result from these pairings to also have ahoges. As fanatics of the show as well, parents might urge their ahoge children to apply to _DanganRonpa_ in order to set them on a path of fame and fortune. WIth the way the show was running, this path was extremely low risk with high rewards for success for ahoge children—the sort of path parents would tend to want for their children, even if the said path was morally wrong and would likely traumatize the participants. 

If the live-action killing games started with the fourth installment in that world and NDRV3 was the fifty-third, this meant fifty seasons of this pattern would occur. Therefore, several years—if not decades—passed since the release of the first installment.

What all of that would mean is that, while ahoges started as a mutation, in the environment of a world where killing games are executed as game shows and “protagonists” have a higher survival rate, this mutation soon became a trait, and like the zebras we mentioned earlier, the new trait created a subspecies of the human race - a subspecies called protagonists.

“But!”, you may cry at this conclusion,”what about all the ahoge characters in _NDRV3_ that still died? Weren’t ahoges supposed to protect them?” you’d ask.

Well, that would be like asking how zebras still die from outside sources, despite having evolved stripes as protection. Can you tell I love the zebra example yet…? The subspecies of protags (short for protagonists) may have become common, as it is mentioned in the sixth chapter of _NDRV3_ that the show is watched “worldwide”, and as seen by the high amount of “comments”. Despite ahoges being common for protags, the _DanganRonpa_ killing games may only have one or two protagonists, so even if the kids that apply have ahoges, if several students have them, not everyone can be a protagonist, even if it’s technically in their genes.

Ahoges aren’t “protection” as much as they give you a higher chance of becoming a _DanganRonpa_ protagonist, and in turn give you a higher survival chance if you enter a killing game. In fact, even if you won’t enter a killing game, you protagonist genes may still find you fortune and mates, and thus they will actually help you survive, in the despairing world that _Team DanganRonpa_ has a hold over.

  
  
  


Yeet The Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I swear tho. so fun to write.
> 
> Also when we mentioned the names of the protags I changed their names to Saihar Shuich, Naeggi the Eggi and Hajimeme Hinata.
> 
> This thing technically took like almost 12 hours to write.


End file.
